A display device is formed with a display screen by a pixel region arranged with a plurality of pixels. A scanning signal line is arranged in row direction and a video signal line is arranged in a column direction in the pixel region. An intersection part where the scanning signal line and video signal line intersect via an insulation layer is included in the pixel region. Since a different signal is supplied to the scanning signal line and video signal line respectively, display defects become apparent when a pixel short circuits. As a result, a display device arranged with apparatus for preventing short circuit defects in an intersection part of a wire has been disclosed (see Japanese Laid Open Patent No. H11-119240).
A display device arranged with a light emitting element using an organic electroluminescence material arranged in each pixel is arranged with an anode electrode in each pixel and a cathode pixel which is arranged opposing the anode electrode sandwiching an organic layer is arranged as a common electrode spreading across roughly the entire surface of a pixel region. When a cathode electrode is formed using a transparent conductive layer, a drop in voltage due to a loss in resistance becomes a problem. A structure in which auxiliary wiring is arranged in order to prevent a drop in voltage of a cathode electrode has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2015-072761).